Bloody Turn of Duty
by Anouk.elfe.com
Summary: ' ... hello? hello! Welcome to freddy fazbear pizzerria, I hope you will enjoy your time here... and you should pay attention or else it might be your last day (or night) in here...'
1. Chapter 1

\- 911 what is your emergency? … Hello? …Can you talk?

\- S-A-V-E T-H-E-M.

*death phone noise*

\- Hello? Sir? Somebody quick! Send people to *static sound*…! There's not a second to loose.

_FRITZ SMITH_ …

\- Hello! Hello! And welcome to the Freddy fazbear pizza-a-a-a-a-a…

The smell. It was so strong. Every time they came close, you would just get overwhelmed by this smell of… metal and rottenness. Like something have died in there. It might for all I known. I almost did. Many times. They keep trying to get me. I don't know what they would do if they finally did. The other night… Freddy was close. Too close. It was just in front of me, his dead eyes just starring. Waiting. A scrapping sound came from behind. I looked around for just less than a second and when I turned back. It was closer than any animatronics ever got to me. The smell was so strong that my noise hurt. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, stronger and stronger. My blood pumping trough my body faster and faster. Adrenaline rush making my hand and legs shaking. I never taught anyone could be that scared and not die. The holes… the eyes… were black and soulless. Inside two frail lights were starring. The fur was yellow and defray… And I remember… blood. Yes. It must have been. Red, dark, sticky and smelly blood. Licking trough the eye and the mouth. Than, suddenly, pain. Horrible, incredible intense pain. As if your inside were shred out of your body and the blood. My blood. Was dripping everywhere… than… than black. Nothingness. And… than… I… I don't remember. It's cold. So cold. I don't see anything. I don't know where I am nor why I'm here… can somebody hear me? Help me… please… I'm so afraid. I'm so scared…. Don't let me here alone. **With them**.

_FRITZ SMITH_ … Is no longer able to work at the pizzeria. Ironically, is shift there has never ended.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at jenny's birthday. I didn't want to go, but my mom forced me. She says I shouldn't stay alone all day. She says that it's not good for me. Well I don't care what she says. _Why can't she leave me alone?_ I don't like Jenny. And I don't like Freddy Fazbear's dinner. The pizza taste like cardboard and everything smells weird.

\- Come on everyone! We're going to start eating the cake!

All the other children went to the table and started singing "Happy birthday" to Jenny. I didn't. I went to the animatronics' stage instead.

\- Happy birthday to you!

They sang beside me. On stage there was the bear. The fox… and the dump chicken.

There was a guy… He was wearing a uniform. He left by a hidden door, right next to the stage. He didn't close the door behind him.

\- Happy birthday to you!

I went towards the door. It was dark and I couldn't see well. There was a strong smell, worst than any other place in the restaurant. I put my hand on the wall looking for a switch. I didn't find the switch, but there was some weird liquid on the wall. I took the strange liquid and put it close to my nose. It's smell… like metal. I remember that day when I fell off my bicycle. I scratched my knee really bad and there was blood coming out. It smelled… It smelled like the… The light turned on. The man in the purple uniform was looking at me. No. staring at me. I looked around for help, but there was only the decapitated bunny animatronics. There was blood everywhere. On the wall. On the floor. On the ceiling. Under my feet. On the man's hand. I took a deep breath so I could scream for help to anyone to come. To anyone to find me, but the man jumped on me. He put his red hand on my mouth. Squeezing my face. The blood was leaking into my mouth. He tackled me to the ground, and I felt the puddle of cold blood soaking my clothes and my hear. Sticking to my skin. I was crying and struggling, but he was too strong. I tried hitting him, but I was too weak. I bite him, I felt the blood of his hand, the cold one, but also the warm one…his. The blood slipped between my teeth and on my tongue.

I tasted it!

It was disgusting, I wanted to spit it out, to throw up but he was still pressing his hand against my mouth. He slowly put his other and, on my throat… and started pressing. I tried to grasp for air, but all there was was blood. More blood. And more blood. I couldn't breath! I was drowning in all this blood. I was drowning! Help me! Help me! MOM! MOM!

\- Happy birthday dear Jenny! Happy birthday to…

Then my eyes closed.

When I open my eyes, he was still in front of me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I was stuck. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Even though he wasn't touching me I could still feel his hand against my throat. I could still taste the blood! The purple man turned around and left. I realized I wasn't in the back room anymore. I was on stage.

I looked around, there was a party, but it wasn't Jenny's. I looked for my mom, but she wasn't there. Did she left me? She left me alone?

The day went by. Then the other one. Then the other one. Then the other one. Then the other one. Then a week. Then a month. Then a year. Then they closed the dinner. They closed the light. They locked the door.

They left me alone.

Sometime someone comes.

They shouldn't.

It's dangerous in here.

 _It always ends up with someone blood down someone's throat._

I swear I didn't want to, but last night…

There was this guy… He had a purple uniform… I knew it wasn't the same uniform, but…

I ended up with his blood down my throat too.


End file.
